Isaac Newton
Isaac Newton battled Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. He was portrayed by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Newton has also hosted one ERB News video, where he was voiced by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper Sir Isaac Newton was born on December 25, 1642. He was an English physicist, mathematician, philosopher, and astronomer, most famous for his law of gravitation, and is widely regarded as one of the most influential scientists of all time and a key figure in the scientific revolution of the 17th century. He is also known for having an apple fall on him from a tree, which allegedly lead to his discovery of gravity, but that was proven to be a myth. One contributing factor to his discovery of gravity, however, was by watching an apple fall from a tree. With his discovery in optics, motion, and mathematics, Newton developed the principles of modern physics. In 1687, he published his most acclaimed work, Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica ("Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy"), which has been called the single most influential book on physics. Newton also served the British government as Warden and Master of the Royal Mint. Newton died in London on March 31, 1727. His fame grew even more after his death, as many of his contemporaries proclaimed him the greatest genius who ever lived. His discoveries had a large impact on Western thought, leading to comparisons to the likes of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates, and Galileo. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master; I discovered gravity! I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree! You're no match for me! You got a bach degree! I got a unit of force named after me! You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect! I was born on Christmas: I'm God's gift! I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with! You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Verse 2:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes! Every action has an equal and opposite reaction, Except for when we both start rapping! I accelerated the mind of mankind to a higher plane of understanding, and I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in! And I will leave you with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut: The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is the log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what?! ERB News On January 24, 2013, an ERB News video featuring Isaac Newton was released. He was voiced by Nice Peter. Newton announced the release of the following battles: *Adam vs Eve *Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. *Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *Mozart vs Skrillex *Rasputin vs Stalin Trivia *Newton is the fourth person to appear in both a news video and a rap battle. **He is also the second to appear in a rap battle after hosting a news video. *He is the third Season 3 character to be previewed at the end of a previous battle. *He is the eighth rapper whose title card reads differently from what the announcer said, as he was called "Sir Isaac Newton", while his title card just reads as "Isaac Newton". *He has the longest line out of any rapper. *He is featured in the description of the official Epic Rap Battles of History App, promoting it as an "easy and a free way to watch all the ERB videos in one place." Gallery Isaac Newton Preview.png|A preview of Isaac Newton shown at the end of Goku vs Superman Isaac Newton Preview Monday Show.png|A preview of Newton shown in one of Nice Peter's Monday Shows Iassc Newton Behind The Scenes 1.png|A picture of Newton from Weird Al's Twitter Iassc Newton Behind The Scenes 2.png|A picture of Newton from Weird Al's Facebook page Iassc Newton Behind The Scenes 3.png|Weird Al as Isaac Newton in behind the scenes "Weird Al" and Bill Nye Selfie.png|A photo of "Weird Al" and Bill Nye from Yankovic's Twitter Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News with Isaac Newton.|ERB News hosted by Sir Isaac Newton Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Nice Peter Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic